


In An Age Long Past

by ValkyrieofArdyn



Series: Memoirs of a Valkyrie [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ardyn is not alone, Ardyn's Valkyrie companion, Betrayal, Companion AU, Death, Execution, F/M, Gen, Resurrection, Tragedy, burning at the stake, cursed soulmates, death denial, demonized, introduction of Valeria, one true king, saved - Freeform, valkyrie messenger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-15 22:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11815869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieofArdyn/pseuds/ValkyrieofArdyn
Summary: 2017 FFXV Week prompts Day 6: Tragedy, Ardyn Izunia, One True King.This is a take on Ardyn's downfall, except he is not alone. He has someone he will share his world with. An introduction to Ardyn and Valeria's relationship.Nadir Quoted from Cosmogony Book





	In An Age Long Past

 

 

 

   Cold steel scraping against raw flesh stirs Ardyn from a fatigued induced unconsciousness. It could not be called sleep since all aspect of rest was absent. As his mind once again becomes aware of reality, his immediate desire is to fall back once more into the black nothingness. Weary to the bone and soul defeated Ardyn doesn’t open his eyes as his body is jostled about. He doesn’t need to; he knows what is happening. The only time he is released from being chained up against the wall was when another public “cleansing” was to be attempted.

     For several weeks now, as ordered by King Izunia, the priests of the Six have been using every method they knew to banish the demons controlling Ardyn. It had quickly become apparent that conservative methods wouldn’t work. They had then proceeded to use torture to “drive the demons out” as the head priest had explained to Izunia. A multi-strand whip lead weighted being the most common tool used, opening up Ardyn's back with deep lacerations. An ordinary man would have died, but the demons within healed him fast enough to keep him alive, experiencing the pain of a thousand deaths. Leaving behind an ache deep within that stayed with him long after the "cleansing" ceremony. 

     When Izunia visited him after the new form of "cleansing" Ardyn had begged his cousin to stop the unnecessary torture. Urging that he was not a demon or under their control, but his dear cousin Izunia, the ever dutiful King and follower of the Six could not be swayed. He had simply looked at Ardyn despondently for a long moment then replied, “I will not listen to your lies demon. I am going to save his soul, be that by any means.” Izunia had then left, never to return to Aryn’s small cell, only ever a distant spectator at the “cleansings.”  His face always a stony impassive mask whenever Ardy caught a glimpse of him when his vision was not clouded in pain. No hint of the Izunia that Ardyn had loved like a brother. 

     The day after Ardyn's King turned his back on him was the same day that Ardyn’s exorcism “cleansing” became public. Performed in the city square, Ardyn initially tried to mask his tainted appearance from his people, but the priests were ruthless and deft with their torture tactics. Soon enough his illusion had faded, black blood evident as it oozed from the wounds ravaged upon his pallid skin, drawing horrified gasps from the crowd. Ardyn had attempted to convince the crowd, many of them were people he had healed, that he was not a demon, but his words had fallen on deaf ears. The disgusted and fear filled faces looking at him had cared little for his words when the physical evidence of the demons within him was undeniable. 

      Ardyn opens his eyes slowly as his arms fall numbly to his side after their release from the wall. Fingers and arms tingling with the sudden rush of blood, he watches as the shackles around his wrists are connected to a chain and then tugged roughly. The unspoken signal for him to move. With dull eyes, he looks up at his guards and sees their eyes avert from his immediately. Once these same men had hailed him warmly upon returning from a healing journey and now they could hardly look at him, a clear stiffness in their posture at being near him. ‘How soon everything I have done has been forgotten. My people shun me, and even the Astrals are silent to me now.’ With no spark left in him, Ardyn mutely follows his guards out of his cell and towards the city square, a ghost of the man he once was.

    Feet sluggishly making their way after his guards, Ardyn's mind, as it has often done these past few weeks, replays the event that turned his life upside down. The moment he was no longer praised as the savior of Lucis but cursed as a demon. On his decreed day to ascend as the chosen King of light, to completely purge the world of the starscourge, is when everything changed.

    As he had walked through the crowd of nobles present to witness his ascension and towards the crystal, Ardyn's gait had been sure and his posture confident. It had been a front though, knowing he needed to look the part of the savior. When under the surface he was an ordinary man dealing with exhaustion and grief. The only reason he had the strength to continue and complete his duty as the King of light was because of his closest friends. His year journey of traveling the land and completing the covenants with the Astral's had been arduous, but the most trying event that exhausted the last of his mental strength was the loss of the Oracle Kathrine, his lover. 

     When he had held her dying form in his arms after defeating and gaining Shiva's begrudging blessing, Ardyn's only focus had been on saving her. Pouring all his healing magic into her, even though he had known it was futile. Months before, the messenger Gentiana had foretold that completing the covenants would cost the Oracle her life but that had not stopped Kathrine. Her determination was unyielding in her need to save the world and Ardyn from the darkness. She and others close to him had not known the full extent of how the darkness affected Ardyn, how it changed his appearance and constantly grated against his will, but she like others had witnessed the weariness increase with each person healed. And like the rest of his traveling companions wanted to see Ardyn's fatigue lifted. Thus it had not come as a surprise when her last whispered words of love had also included encouragement to complete his destiny and purge the darkness from the world. The loss of Kathrine had cut Ardyn deep even though they had only been lovers for the short year spent together forming covenants. The loss of her bright, sincere soul too much for Ardyn to handle alone.  

   Ascending the stairs and out of the crowd towards the crystal, Ardyn had looked to the three people he held dear to his heart and who prevented him sliding into the depths of grief. The last three souls remaining who had been with him before the war of the Gods and the nightmare of the scourge descended upon their world. Gilgamesh, his childhood friend, and man who was designated to be the shield of the King of light; Izunia, King of Lucis but also his cousin who he looked up to as a role model; And Valeria, his families healing priestess of Eos, who he cared for as a sister after their many years of traveling the land while he healed people of the scourge.

    Gilgamesh and Valeria had been present when Kathrine perished and had put aside their grief to keep Ardyn a float. Gilgamesh consoling Ardyn but also refocused him on the reason he needed to complete his duty. Keeping Ardyn's focus away from his loss and ever moving forward after laying the Oracle to rest. Valeria had provided Ardyn the sanctuary need for him to open up and work through his loss. Her patient listening and words of comfort a balm to his soul. Upon Ardyn's return to the capital, Izunia had provided his wisdom and understanding towards the loss of a loved one, helping ease the guilt Ardyn felt towards Kathrine's death. 

     Looking at those three blessed souls in his life, Ardyn had given them a smile and nod before turning towards the crystal set upon a dais in the middle of the room. Feeling their unwavering support he had stretched out a hand declaring himself the chosen King of light and ready to rid the world of its scourge. The second his hand touched the light emanating from the crystal, time stopped, and the world surrounding him faded away. At first, Ardyn had thought he accidentally created a time stitch but upon seeing Bahamut, knew he had not caused it. Stretching out an arm, palm facing up Bahamut had declared, “O one who was the savior of the people, you are not any longer. Your soul is no longer able to be the chosen King of light since it is consumed with darkness. Falling out of the crystals grace you are now the accursed. Only another chosen King of light can release you from the darkness you have consumed and now host.” Confusion had Ardyn struggling to comprehend what had been said, and before he could say a single word, a surge of light had shot out of Bahamut's palm and sent Ardyn back into reality screaming in pain.

   Even though only his hand had touched the light of the crystal, his insides felt like they were on fire as well. Ardyn had fallen to all fours, unable to stand with searing pain coursing through his body. After what seemed like hours, the pain began to ebb away after a couple of minutes, and Ardyn had become aware of hands grasping his shoulders. The only reason he had not fallen flat on his face, writhing in pain. The next thing he noticed was the unnatural silence in the room that was filled with a crowd of people. “Ardyn? Ardyn are you okay? What has happened?” Valeria’s hushed questions making evident that Bahamut had only spoken to him about his failure to ascend.

    Words failing him, having never expected to fail in ascending and still not comprehending what had happened, Ardyn had looked up at her mutely. When Valeria’s pupils dilated to the point that her gray irises were no longer visible Ardyn’s stomach had dropped into the pit of his belly. He knew by her shocked expression what she was seeing. Dark blotches related to the scourge staining his skin, veins filled with black blood webbing across his features and black thick ooze filling and falling from his demonic eyes. The nightmarish appearance he has stared at and hid ever since his early days of healing people of the scourge. His illusion had dropped and at that moment found his magic unresponsive, but it was too late to cover his appearance.

     Even though Valeria stayed mute, there were horrified cries from the onlookers that also glimpsed his horrific appearance. Ignoring the crowd he had looked to his cousin and Gilgamesh who were coming towards him, they had stopped in their tracks. Gilgamesh to his benefit had looked flustered and confused at seeing Ardyn’s appearance, while Izunia's face was etched in panic and horror. When Gilgamesh took a step towards him with a tentative, “Ardyn?” Izunia had grabbed him tightly upon the forearm saying in a strained voice, “No Gilgamesh that is no longer Ardyn. The crystal has revealed his true nature. Stay back. I have had my suspicions, and now they have been confirmed. That is not the man you vowed to protect Gilgamesh but a demon.” 

    Ardyn's mind had reeled at Izunia's reaction and belief that Ardyn was a demon. Izunia had always shown concern about Ardyn's weakened state after healing people, but it had never occurred to Ardyn that Izunia would suspect him becoming a demon. Not thirty minutes before the ceremony his cousin the King had hugged him, wishing him the best. 'How long have I been in the dark' had been Ardyn's only thought as he stared warily at Gilgamesh, watching Izunia's words of admonishment cause doubt to cloud his eyes. After a long second of staring at Ardyn, Gilgamesh with a pained expression had stepped away. When he settled next to Izunia taking up a protective stance, it became apparent that Gilgamesh had, had his suspicions about Ardyn's character as well. 

   Living through his worst nightmare of his loved ones abandoning him after seeing his appearance, Ardyn's body had begun to tremble uncontrollably. Before he ultimately succumbed to the hurt at being betrayed, Ardyn had been stunned to realize that Valeria was still by his side when she said, “Majesty you don’t mean that! This is Ardyn! Look at him. He needs our help now more than anything. I do not sense the darkness in in control of him. It is just superficial his appearance.” Her hold tightening around his shoulders, staying near to him with out fear as she spoke, calmed Ardyn's racing heart. Not everyone had abandoned him. 

    Valeria's words of support had brought Ardyn out of his shock enough that he had finally able to think of a response. Slowly standing back up, with the help of Valeria, he had said “Izunia, I am still me. It is true the crystal has rejected me as the chosen King of light, but this appearance is nothing new. Ever Since I started healing people, the scourge has had a physical effect on me, but I have not changed. I hid my appearance only because I was afraid of the...effect it would have on people.”

   As Ardyn spoke, he had hoped to see his cousin the King hear the truth in his words and understand but the opposite happened. Izunia’s eyes had become hard, and he had stayed silent for a turn once Ardyn finished speaking. Izunia then gave an order Ardyn never imagined would be directed at him. “Seize this demon and chain him up in a cell.” When the crowd let out sounds of alarm, the King had then directed his attention to them, “As you can see, a demon has been in our midst for many years, disguised as our beloved savior. The divine crystal has blessed us by making visible his treacherous presence. As King, I will do all that I can to try and save what remains of Ardyn Lucis Caelum, but until then he is a dangerous demon and needs to be treated as such.” 

   Izunia’s declaration and orders had left Ardyn in a state of shock. Trying to understand how Iziunia and Gilgamesh could so quickly turn away from him,  Ardyn had stood there silently as the guards approached. The whole situation feeling surreal. The crystal, astrals and his family had ostracized him in a matter of minutes. Ardyn had noted though how Valeria’s hand tightened upon his arm in a vice-like grip upon hearing the King's orders. “Izunia no. You can’t. He is your family. How can you not see that he is not possessed? Please, don’t do this..,” Valeria had implored shakily.

“Do not forget yourself priestess and who you are speaking to,” Izunia reprimanded coldly, “It is for the very reason that the body these demons inhabit is my family that I will try to rid him of them. Do not be swayed by his deceitful words. You know as well as I how scheming a demon can be before showing its true nature. Now release him, or you will also be placed into a cell for treason by conspiring with the demon.” Izunia’s eyes had glinted in righteous rage as he stared her down, willing to follow through with his threat.

   Fearing that Valeria would be pulled into the madness, dispelled Ardyn out of his shocked stupor. Turning to her, he had gently dislodged her hold on his arm. “Please do as he says. It is enough to know that you believe I am me, but I don’t need you in a cell beside me, cursed as well. I am sure this mess will be sorted out in a short amount of time," Ardyn had assured Valeria in a tone more confident than he felt. Trying to hide the fear welling up as the hopelessness of his situation had become apparent with every passing second.  Her face had remained grim as he had stepped away from her and into the nervously awaiting guards, not swayed in the least by his false bravery. Valeria had headed his words none the less, much to his relief as he was led out of the room. That had been the last day he was called Ardyn Lucis Caelum and the beginning of his descent in being the accursed.  

    The brilliant light of the sun disrupts Ardyn’s reverie into the past as it blinds and burns him. Ardyn closes his eyes and grits his teeth as he becomes accustomed to the suns burning touch, that seemed to become increasingly worse each day. His prisoner rags a poor substitute from his usual layers that protected him from the unpleasant side effect caused by the demons within him. The guards, as usual, ignore his discomfort and continue to lead him out into the city square. Even with his mind preoccupied with the pain upon his skin, Ardyn becomes distinctly aware of a difference in the gathered crowd. They are quite. Absent are the usual jeers and curses directed towards him. Opening his eyes, he sees that the crowd is much larger than usual, and their gazes somber instead of the usual disdain. Ardyn's gaze follows the cleared path leading up to the usual place his "cleansings" occur. No longer was there a raised platform. Instead, a large single wooden stake with bundles of sticks surrounding was in its place. Ardyn knew that the stake meant today was the day he would find death, but that is not what caused him to stop and stumble as the guards continued forward. It was seeing the only person who had stood beside him when the rest of the world abandoned him chained up against the stake. “Valeria,” he mumbled in disbelief, but there was no doubt it was she. Her long brunette hair splaying across the plain white dress she wore, storm gray eyes looking at him in…apology?

   Once his brain fully registers that Valeria was going to be burned at the stake, Ardyn fights against his restraints. Ardyn was at a loss for how Valeria came to be in the situation she was in. Having not seen her since parting on the day of his failed ascension, Ardyn had assumed that she either abandoned him as well or had forgone watching his "cleansings." Ardyn did know though who was responsible for her death sentence. Fresh anger rippled through him, giving life to his spent body. Finding Izunia and Gilgamesh seated high on the usual platform he screams, “Izunia stop this madness! What are you doing! She is innocent. Don’t do this! Gil stop him, please!” Ardyn continues imploring and begging for Valeria's release as he is forcefully dragged to the stake, but the King remains impassive. Showing no signs of hearing Ardyn's pleas. Gilgamesh as well, standing beside his new King, personified a statue, his face mask covering his features. Both men strangers to Ardyn now, no longer resembling the friends he had known.

    Only when he is near enough to Valeria to speak does Ardyn turn his attention away from the King, and pins his burning yellow eyes on her, his anger exaggerating further his demonic appearance, “What are you doing here?” Ardyn growled, sounding very much like the demon he appeared to be. 

  Valeria did not hesitate or flinch away from his gaze as he is lead past her to the other side of the post. Instead, her mouth quirks up in a lopsided smile. “I am sorry Ardyn, but I couldn’t standby and let you be tortured for a false accusation. Over the years traveling with you, and watching you absorb demons, only your appearance has changed, but YOU have not. No matter what they or the crystal has declared, you are the One True King to me, and I will not let you stand alone,” she replied in a strong voice with no hint of fear or regret.

  Even though Ardyn could not see her face, while the guards chained him to the stake, he knew she would be giving him a stern look daring him to say otherwise. A look he had often received from her during their travels, most often when he tried to argue the point that dessert was an adequate meal in and of itself. Recalling that fond memory at the most inappropriate time, Ardyn releases a defeated sigh. If she wanted to die along with him, a failed King of light, then so be it. He couldn’t deny that he was happy not to be alone in the end. “Thank you, Valeria. I am still unsure why you would willingly end your life with a failure, but I am glad you are here.” Thinking of a phrasing that she used Ardyn begins to ask, “Wait, Val...Did you know-,” but cuts his question short when his guards finish chaining him up, and he sees Izunia rise from his seat and address the crowd

   “My fellow citizens, for several weeks now we have attempted to cleanse our King of light of the demons possessing him and have failed. To stop his undue suffering, he shall be purified in flames blessed by the astrals. The burning light canceling out the darkness so that his soul finds release after this life," Izunia then pauses as he looks down at Valeria, and continues in a disappointed tone, "Along with the fallen savior today in finding redemption is the woman Valeria Santori who has been found tainted, mind bending to the will of the darkness and siding with the demonic powers. Let us pray that both find release from their demons and reach the afterlife in peace.” With a nod, the King signaled for the pyre surrounding the stake to be lit. 

    Ardyn cared little about the men approaching. Leaning around the stake as much as he could he looked at Valeria, but could only get a glimpse of her side profile. Straining he asked, “You are infected with the scourge? For how long?” If she was infected, it made more sense why she would so willingly fight and die for him.  

   “For a couple of months now. I know the toll removing the scourge has on you, so I decided to wait for one of your good days….then came the last covenant...and you would be ascending to cure it all anyways….” She let out a long sigh and turned her head towards him and making eye contact, “I really did try to save you Ardyn, but I also knew that I would most likely end up in a situation like this. I’d rather die myself than a demon and ending it all here with you feels right,” she said softly with a smile, “And yes I did know about the absorbed scourge affecting your body, it seems Eos's small divine gift allowed me to see your true reflection.  But by how carefully you constructed your illusion, I figured it was your secret to tell. I never worried that you were becoming a demon and hiding it. Your heart is too good for that Ardyn, but even if you had succumbed, I would have stayed by your side till the end, loving the man I know you are.”

   Valeria’s divulging of information left Ardyn speechless. Even as the bundles of sticks started to burn around them, and the heat increased, all he could do was stare at her. How long he has known her and yet felt like he knew so little of her. She had always been a great friend, and he cared for her like family, but it was now apparent she loved him past friendship. Mind quickly going through his fond memories with her; he realizes that he had misinterpreted all of the subtle signs she had given him about her feelings. He had missed how her interactions with him changed once Kathrine entered his life, but always still providing him with unwavering friendship. Ardyn didn’t know how to accept her sudden but not surprising confession. His mind still struggling with the concept that she was about to die. 

     Seeming to understand the sudden revelation and the turmoil involved with it Valaria apologizes, “I’m sorry, I don’t mean to trouble your thoughts right at the end of it all, but I wanted you to know before it was all over. I haven’t regretted...my time spent...with you for one...second Ardyn.” Her voiced hitching at the end as she coughs from the acrid smoke now billowing around them. Skin glistening in sweat from massive fire now surrounding them, Valeria leaned her head against the stake, looking at peace. 

    Ardyn’s eyes stung from the smoke but the fresh black tears falling were for the loss he was about to experience. He had loved Kathrine dearly during their short time together and even now grieved her unnecessary death, but Valeria's impending death felt like what remained of his soul was being carved out. Ardyn's love for her was indeed profound, born from their many years of friendship but Ardyn had always categorized her as his safe haven, free of any confusing romantic ties. Only now, facing death did he realized that he could never have lived without her.Thoughts of what could have been if so many things had gone differently, filled Ardyn's mind as he struggled to maintain eye contact, the smoke now blurring Valeria's appearance.  

    Knowing their time for speaking was coming to an end Ardyn pushed aside his new reason to curse himself and the astrals and instead whispered, “My dear Val, there is nothing to apologize for. I only wish I had this revelation when not at death's door because I love you as well and hope in the next life I can pursue it past friendship.” 

   Valeria managed to smile in response saying with a raspy voice, "You better Ardyn," the heat and smoke having taken a toll on her throat. Through a silent agreement, they both turned back around to face the end without seeing the other burn. 

    Looking through the heat haze, Ardyn stares straight at Izunia and Gilgamesh, and for the first time, genuine feelings of hate towards them enter his heart. Even when Gilgamesh had abandoned him as his shield, he hadn't hated him for it, merely felt hurt by his betrayal. But for him to simply watch as Valeria was wrongly sentenced to death, that could not be forgiven. All the love he held toward Gilgamesh as a best friend became hatred in a single heart beat.   

    Izunia though he had a fervent hatred towards. For his cousin, who was like a brother, to be so blinded by his fears and beliefs that he would sentence two of his closest friends to death was absolute madness. Ardyn had even been in the belief that Izunia held feelings towards Valeria, one of the underlying reasons for not pursuing her. With her chained beside him though, his suspicions seemed to be wrong. ‘Or he truly has gone mad’ The urge to scream and curse towards the betrayers filled him, but Ardyn keeps silent, knowing it would be useless and just cause undue stress to Valeria. He still cursed them both nonetheless in silence. Cursing that they and any who came after them would know the pain that was dealt unjustly today. ‘I guess I won't be saved by the next chosen King of light after all’ Ardyn thinks as the flames grew even thicker and hotter, skin becoming taught from the heat. 

    The end did not take long to come for Valeria. A couple of minutes after speaking their last words to each other, Ardyn no longer heard ragged breaths being taken by her. The smoke and heat haze was too thick for him to see her clearly anymore, but he knew she was gone. Ardyn could no longer feel her presence beside him, a new emptiness within his heart now present. It was an odd feeling, and he was glad he wouldn’t have to experience for long. The world already felt wrong to live in without her in it.    

   Ardyn waited and expected to find his release to death in the same way. A silent and quick death from the smoke, but it did not come. Even as his throat swelled up from the hot air and lungs filled with smoke, his body refused to die. As his skin stretched and split open,  his body fluids boiling upon his skin, he let out his first scream of agony. Ardyn wished ardently for death, but his cursed body kept healing him, fighting against the damaged caused by the hungry flames. He was well aware of his bodies inhuman ability to repair because of the demons within, but he never thought it capable of truly preventing death. Panic entered his screams of agony when he had the realization that this burning torture may never end. That until the fire extinguished he would live through it all. Just as he began to accept that thought, truth death came swooping in. Only when his throat constricted completely shut, and his whole body was covered in third-degree burns did Ardyn’s vision finally go black, and the pain ceased.

       A second later he felt suspended as if floating on water's surface. Opening his eyes all he could see was an unending mystical blue landscape surrounding him. There was nothing to determine what was up or down, except his own body's position. Looking down at himself, Ardyn finds that his body and prison rags showed no signs of being burned to death. He also noted that he felt “lighter.” There was no longer the chronic pulling from the demons, and his mind was at ease. The trials that he went through fading as he soaked up his new found vigor. Taking another look around and still seeing no one but himself, Ardyn lets out a sigh. “Not exactly the afterlife I was envisioning,” he mumbles.

     Hearing a light chuckle behind him, Ardyn turns around quickly towards the familiar voice. There before him was Valeria, but she was not as he last saw her. Now she looked like a mystical being who belonged in the realm he found himself in. The first new feature he noted were two unmistakable large lavender-gold feather wings, framing her silhouette. He blinked a couple of times, but her image did not falter. The outfit she wore was no longer a plain white dress but consisted of bluish purple leather armor inlaid with gold metal. Light purple fabric flowed around her legs and covered her arms, contrasting with the armors lethal appearance. The overall outfit looked vaguely familiar to Ardyn, but he could not place it.  

    Not liking the unsettling thought that Valeria looked prepared for a fight, Ardyn brought his gaze back up to look at her face. He noted that even her long loose curly hair had changed, now being a dark shade of purple instead of brunette. Another new addition was a  jeweled circlet seated upon her tresses with what looked light, delicate golden horns set on either side of it, rising out towards the back. When Ardyn finally made eye contact with her, he was happy to find that her clear, lovely gray eyes had remained the same.

    While he was unashamedly staring at her new appearance with mouth slightly askew, Valeria had drawn nearer to him and was now only a few feet away. With the silence stretching on as they both stared at one another, Ardyn breaks it saying, “I have a feeling there is a reason for your appearance change…” He tried to make the statement sound lighthearted, but he could not stop the unease entering his voice at seeing the forlorn look in Valeria’s eyes.

   Before responding she stretches out a hand and traces a line from his eye down his cheek with a finger, following the path the black ooze had made but was nonexistent now. Her eyebrows knitting together as she traced his features with her eyes. “You are right Ardyn on both accounts,” Valeria muttered seeming distracted, “This is not the afterlife but merely the beyond, the in-between point of life and death. And yes I am no longer who I once was. I-I have been reborn as a messenger to Bahamut, and my tasks are few, but they all revolve around you.”

  Irritation boiled up within Ardyn at the mention of Bahamut's name, the one who set him upon his cursed path and the one to strip him of it. Only because of his new sense of tranquility was Ardyn able to keep the now growing anger off of his features and look at Valeria in confusion. “What do you mean Val? Why have you been made Bahamut's messenger?” Ardyn asked even as he felt a foreboding about the answer he would receive.

  “With my affinity towards you and being a priestess to Eos Bahamut found me to be the perfect candidate. As his messenger, I am to prevent you from entering the afterlife and impede the spread of darkness until the prophesied hour. I now know that you can only die and be cleansed by the hand of a chosen King of light and I shall remain by your side until that time,” Valeria stated, her gaze unwavering.

   Ardyn was more confused than before after hearing her revelation. None of it made sense. Why would Bahamut order her to prevent him from entering the afterlife? That meant he would stay in this beyond area forever, but she had also made it sound like he would be killed by the chosen King of light. Wouldn’t he have to be alive for that?  Out of all the questions Ardyn had, the first question out of his mouth was, “Affinity towards me?” said in a hushed tone.

  The question seeming not to be the one she expected, Valeria breaks eye contact and looks off to the side. After a couple of seconds, she turns her once more steady gaze back to him, “We are soul mates. The Astrals have that knowledge and Bahamut used it as the best way to connect me to you. I only exist outside of death because of that connection. My fate is tied to yours.”

   Ardyn thought he should be more surprised by her declaration, but all he felt was acceptance. He couldn’t deny the truth he felt in her words and his soul. Their easy chemistry as friends and his new revelation that he loved her deeply, now made complete sense. “Well, I guess that answers that question.” Ardyn scratched the back of his head as he thinks about the other unanswered questions. Then he slowly came to a realization. “I am not dead am I?," Ardyn asked hesitantly.

  Valeria shook her head, “No you are not, but in a sense, your mortal body did die. What now awaits you upon your return is your actual accursed body. The demons within you have been awakened and will ever drive you to bring complete darkness to the world, feeding off your hatred and spite.” She then closed the distance between them and wrapped her arms tightly around him. “As I said before, even if you descend into the darkness, I will never leave you...even when you curse my name,” she whispered, her breath tickling along his neck.    

     Ardyn tentatively returned her embrace, aware of the new appendages on her back. Her words settled heavily upon his shoulders. What she described sounded worse than death. The anger at being rejected and betrayed was still there, but being in this place now, all he wanted was to continue feeling this peaceful. He did not want to return to the world that cast him away, to be cursed once more. “Why must you prevent me from dying?” Ardyn whispered as he pulled back enough to look at her.

    “This is your new destiny. For the darkness to be wrought from our world, you have been made its focal point. You can not ascend into the afterlife until your soul has been cleansed of the scourge. Otherwise, another plane of existence will become tainted. You shall be released from the darkness when the next King of light eliminates it and you from the world. Until then, I shall forever follow your soul into the beyond and deliver it back to your body,” Valeria said, hurt evident in her eyes as she saw his look of denial.

   “No. I will not be the darkness that I fought against...I can’t!” Ardyn pushed away from her embrace fully then, aware that those arms would be the ones to take him back to a wretched life.

 Valeria let her arms fall limply to her sides. “I am sorry Ardyn, but that is the only route available to save your soul and the world. Now, it is time for us to return, but you shall sleep a while before you are subjected to your fate, my love.” Before he could utter a word or put up any form of resistance, she embraced him once more and placed a gentle kiss upon his forehead. A moment after feeling her petal soft lips against his skin, Ardyn’s world went black once again.

* * *

 

 

  Settling within the flames still engulfing the stake, Valeria delivered Ardyn’s soul back to his body. Within a second his charred remains and clothes became whole once again, not a blemish present. Valeria released him from his bonds and took him into her arms, cradling him against her chest, and burst forth from their burning death bed.

   Her retrieval of Ardyn had not gone unnoticed by the crowd still present watching their execution. There were screams of terror at seeing Valeria’s visage exit the flames with Ardyn. No doubt believed she a demon escaping the fire, but that wasn’t her concern. Ignoring them all, Valeria stopped before the betrayers.

   The King and shield both seemed shocked and horrified at seeing her, Gilgamesh showing his emotion by taking several steps back. Izunia just stood there rigidly with wide eyes. Although Valeria was now blessed with the Astrals knowledge and knew that Ardyn's fate had been preordained, she still found it hard to look into the eyes of the two mortal men without feeling disgusted.

     Wanting to be rid of their presence she delivered the message and gift as ordered by Bahamut. “O'er rotted Soil, under blighted sky, A dread Plague the Wicked has wrought. In the Light of the Gods, Sword-Sworn at his Side 'Gainst the Dark the King's Battle is fought. From the Heavens high, to the Blessed below, Shines the Beam of a Peace long besought. Long live the Line, and this Stone divine, For the Night when All comes to Naught. King Izunia you and all that come after you shall guard and protect the crystal until the next chosen King of light arrives. This ring I give you harbors the crystals power and will collect the power of all Lucian rulers that pass." Izunia in his shock barely catches the ring that appears in front of his eyes, fumbling with it for a second. “As the first King under the crystal, your first duty is to wipe the fallen son, Ardyn Lucis Caelum from records. He is to be forgotten until the time is right for the world to know his name again. Know that only now he sleeps, and shall guarded upon the divine island of Bahamut.”

   With her message and delivery completed Valeria turned to leave, but stopped, deciding that she had her own message to impart. Looking back at the two men, still reeling from her words, she let all the anger and hurt fill her voice saying, “Also know that it was your rash decision to execute Ardyn that sentenced him to his eternal fate of being the accursed. Now many years will pass before enough power is gathered to defeat the monster you have created of your own flesh and blood.” The astrals had indeed allowed and even designed for Ardyn’s and her death to happen, but there had always been a choice. And people who she had thought of as family had made the decision that condemned the man she loved more than life, to living ages in darkness.

      Not waiting for their response, she vanished before them, entering a time stitch. Valeria did not give them a second glance as she flew away from the city. She could already see how the rest of their lives would progress and how her words would have a lasting effect on them. Before taking Ardyn to his divine prison, Valeria descended to a small home on the outskirts of the city. Seeing the two black chocobos frozen out of time in a pen, waiting for their owners that would never come, a wave of melancholy descends over the new messenger at the dream now lost. Entering the single room house, Valeria lays Ardyn on the bed and retrieves the bag of belongings she had left beside it only two nights ago. With great care and tenderness, Valeria strips Ardyn of his rags and dresses him in his usual royal attire worn while traveling. She would not allow him to wake up still in the clothes he died in and wanted him to find some comfort in his familiar attire hopefully. 'I'm sure he will be glad that he did not lose Kathrine's gift to the ravages of time' Valeria thought idly as she wrapped the gray mantle around his shoulders. Valeria never resented Kathrine for loving Ardyn but had been happy that the Oracles love seemed to ease some of Ardyn's pain. 

    With Ardyn fully dressed, only missing the adornment of his fedora, Valeria looks at her own clothes packed and pulls out her red scarf. It was a precious gift Ardyn had given to her when she had first arrived at his families house as a priestess of Eos. Even though she did not need material things anymore, Valeria could not leave it behind. Cutting off a small portion of it, she ties it around her exposed arm and wraps the rest of it loosely around Ardyn's neck. "My gift to you, in memory of who we both once were and a symbol of our new connection." Gathering him again into her arms, placing his fedora securely onto his head, Valeria left the house. Opening the chocobos pen, she hoped their lives would be long as she flew off towards Bahamuts island.    

     Appearing above the divine island, Valeria flew down and landed before the small temple in the middle of the island. Carrying Ardyn’s sleeping form within, she settled him upon the large stone throne, which had only ever been occupied by Bahamut in his small form during the golden age of Solheim.  

    As Valeria arranged him in a comfortable position, mainly for her peace of mind, the Astrals began placing seals around the temple. Sounds from the outside world became muffled as stone engulfed the small structure and crystal made from lightning and ice descended over the entrance. Vibrations of Bahamut's daggers entering the earth as they surround the temple, caused dust to fall from the ceiling. Valeria knew sealing Ardyn away had to be done so that he could not amass his strength before the next chosen King arrived, but she still hated it. She hated that he had been chosen to be the one sealed away as the harbinger of darkness.

   Being a messenger now to Bahamut made it difficult for Valeria to maintain her anger towards him since he had a strong influence over her, but she did. She was grateful though that because of Bahamut, she was able to stay by Ardyn’s side until the end. Even though that meant keeping and guiding him on his dark path. “I hope you find some solace in not being completely alone in your curse of immortality,” Valeria whispers as she cleans the newly settled dust off of him.

Feeling a chill wind, she looks up at Shiva, her appearance being the signal that the seals around the temple have been completed. “It is now time, new messenger of Bahamut and Valkyrie to the Accursed, for you to stand guard. Nothing is to enter and disturb the accursed slumber until it is time for him to awaken,” Shiva said in a sing song voice. Her eyes giving Valeria silent sympathy, the closest thing to an apology Valeria is sure an Astral could ever give.

  Giving a nod and slight bow Valeria utters “Understood” before Shiva disappears in a dust of snow. Taking her place behind Ardyn’s throne, Valeria settles her hands on top of it. As she looks down at her soul mate’s sleeping form, Valeria begins to shift hers and Ardyn's body into marble. She would pass the years in slumber next to Ardyn, only to rouse if unwanted “visitors” attempted in awakening Ardyn prematurely. “Not to worry my beloved Ardyn, for none shall touch you until you awaken. I will not allow your fate to be changed again.” And with that last declaration, wings poised protectively over Ardyn, Valeria entered a dreamless marble slumber. Ardyn's ever vigilant Valkyrie.

  

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I have been working on my OC Valeria ever since I came up with my username, Valkyrie of Ardyn. After completing the game I wanted Ardyn to live in a world where he did have a companion he could share all his sorrow and anger with. Maybe he would have gone about things a different way or at least he wouldn't be alone in his descent. 
> 
> Ardyn's healing traveling pals and friends since young adulthood: Gilgamesh and Valeria.  
> The Oracle, Kathrine, joins when it is deemed covenants need to be completed, abandoning her own healing journey in the provinces over seas.  
> Izunia is King of Lucis, the divine blessed Kings from the old days of Solheim.  
> It is unknown why Ardyn has the divine gift of healing  
> Ardyn's black chocobo's name is Nydia and Valeria's is Jett


End file.
